


Glow

by gabriellemartin327



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriellemartin327/pseuds/gabriellemartin327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to book 4 and own continuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hopefully you like it :-)

The world went pink with energy and dust from the battle. It expanded throughout all of the city, running through the streets and morphing between the buildings. Then, it all raced back and exploded upright, creating the spirit portal. It birthed new life.

Not without consequence.

Everyone gathered in the wreckage and began to search, almost immediately as it happened, for signs of life. For Korra.

Mako was frantic and Bolin was losing hope as time went on. Jinora and Kai teamed up to search in the smaller spaces for anything, but they found no clues. Meelo and Ikki began to worry and Tenzin took their hands to assure them. The three began lifting vines and bending air to push through whilst yelling out the avatars's name, all in vain. Lin and Su began surveying the border to see if Korra had managed to be pushed back. Nothing.

Asami was motionless the entire time.

When the pink spirit energy was building in the heart of the city, Asami was running to Korra. Her aid would be futile, she was no bender and with only the electro glove she'd get nowhere. Her office had been destroyed and she had no tools on her. Yet, she was running to Korra the instant the energy surged through the streets.

She took cover, but as soon as it retracted, she bolted to what she knew was Korra's doing. The spirit portal.

Instantly thoughts raced through her head as she pumped her arms harder to get to the destination. Perhaps she'd see a conquering glowing eyed girl, proudly admiring another win. Then she thought she may also see a lifeless body, used and destroyed by an ultimate sacrifice of extreme power..

But what she hadn't prepared for was this nothingness. It was as if Korra vanished into thin air. There were no traces of her anywhere, maybe inside the giant mecha, but out..

Kuvira's men, or robots, approached and began to search indefinetly for their leader, ignoring the benders searching for theirs, which was odd. After hours, they gave in to the hopelessness, and Lin and Su took those who hadn't retreated away for punishment. Although these people only supported a cause, repercussions had to be paid for the destruction, and in Kuvira's absence, Lin took in as many men as she could find.

The search for Korra waged on, the benders hadn't given to the hopelessness. But Asami looked around and felt numb. Korra. Gone. There were no visible traces to follow, no clues to expand on. Everyone was running on pure emotional discord and frantic denial. But Asami was just immobile. She lived through her mother's death, watched her father die before her eyes, and yet, she couldn't process this. Korra was everything to her.

After six hours of searching both within the portal and in the city, Lin closed off the area. She turned to everyone and began to talk on Korra's behalf. The hopelessness in her eyes as she spoke, her disconnnect, it was palpable. Everyone stared at their feet and tears swelled in the eyes of the family of people before her. Jinora collapsed onto Kai in agony and Mako held both Opal and Bolin through their silent cries. Tenzin took his younger children to him and cried upon their shoulders as they did the same in return. Su stood behind Lin and put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she heard Lin's voice cave to sadness.

"I...that girl was more than any of us can ever be. She saved us, all of us.." she couldn't say anymore, no words could convey the tragedy, no words could reconcile the pain. Could bring her back.

Tenzin invited all back to the island to get rest and brace for what lie ahead. As they moved, Asami stayed. She hadn't cried yet. She hadn't moved. She hadn't done anything. She just sat on the vines on her knees and gazed at the portal with an unreadable expression. It may have been shock, but there was more to it, her face had complete disbelief and agony and cluelessness all in one web. Su stopped as she passed by and knelt to her side.

"Asami..sweetheart we need to go and rest and..we need to accept." Su placed an arm across Asami's shoulders and held the girl, trying to navigate her to a standing position. The clang of the metal as Su moved woke Asami's trance and she turned to Su, wordlessly communicating with her eyes. 'I can't'. The desperation and grief rushed in at once and Asami let out a wail of agony that startled Su so much she nearly fell. Su took the younger woman in her arms and try to console her but her cries only increased with each utter the older woman attempted. Mako turned to see the scene and left Bolin to Opal. He rushed over to Su and she nodded for him to heave Asami up. She tried to kick and refuse, but her body caved in as she cried harder. Unable to communicate any words, she just let her body be lifted and cried heavily the entire time.

By the time they were back at air temple island, Asami was mute. Mako had taken over main care of her, Su tending to Lin and Opal here and there, when she herself wasn't letting out deep cries for her fallen friend. Mako was crying too, even as he tried to help Asami. But Asami wasn't crying anymore. She was empty. They descended from the bison who had transported them and she made no eye contact with anyone, and no intent to move, so Mako had picked her up and carried her into a room inside, the first one he could find. He looked at her, it may have been the only time he ever saw Asami's make up run, or her hair in a toss of locks. She didn't hide the sadness, she didn't look from her feet.

"Asami..I know..well I think I knew at least, I may be wrong, so I hope you don't take this in a bad way.." he was perplexed with how to bring this up and the fact that she wasn't responding to any contact made it more awkward. Maybe it wasn't the time...he'd never been good with serious talks like these. "We all loved her, but I think you...you loved her." He emphasized loved and she cringed. "I...I think she loved you too." He didn't want to just let her hear what she wanted. He wanted to let her know that in all of the pain and tragedy that had happened, not only today but within the years, that the avatar had found a person to find happiness in, and that Asami should be happy that she was that person. He didn't know if he'd done so, but it was what he was trying to say.

Asami let tears fall and still hadn't looked at him. He waited in silence for several minutes before touching a hand to her back and leaving the room. Asami fell over and clenched her stomach and throat as sobs escaped. She loved Korra. She had for years now. And Korra was just starting to make it seem that maybe she loved her back, and Mako said, and..

And Korra was dead.

And the pain flashed over her in the hottest flash her body had ever felt. She shut her eyes and sobs grew violently loud. Her body clenched and she grit her teeth. The pink filling the streets, running to her, staring at that massive portal with no Korra in sight, it was all piling in on her. She couldn't form words, she could only feel the heaviness in her chest and the swell in her throat that unmistakably grew as she thought of Korra. She was so weak but, somehow, she had found her feet, and was out in the courtyard of the nomad island. She gently approached the giant flighting creature and steered it to the portal.

She lay there all night, staring hopelessly into the portal that had ripped her of her love, of herself. The tears never stopped as she lay horizontal to the beams, endlessly awaiting to see the blue eyed beauty return. As she drifted asleep, all she saw were pink waves and she heard the screams of pain that she had let out when Su tried to move her. Just before entirely falling under she muttered a small

"Don't leave."

 


	2. Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako picks up a sad lil 'Sami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah angsty

Asami woke with a startle as Mako’s voice called her name. He jumped down from the bison that Jinora had been directing before it even touched the ground. His hurried footsteps echoed in her skull and she turned her head to the glow beside her. The blinding light of the spirit portal burned into her corneas. After the haze of sleep cleared and she became aware of her surroundings, she looked down. She was covered in dirt from the debris surrounding the portal and her body was stiff, glued to the vines she had taken refuge on. Her spirit seemed drained, as if the portal had stolen her energy in the night. She couldn’t bring herself to stand, so she settled for heaving her body and rolling over to face the frantic sounds of her friend. Mako was making his way down the crater too quickly, stumbling over the mass of vines, rock and metal that were mixed about. She almost wanted to smile, watching his clumsy race down the slope, but she was reminded of the previous night. The way everyone had been stumbling about searching with desperation for the one person she couldn’t bear to think about. 

Mako kept racing to her, never slowing despite actually falling to his knees once. Asami assumed maybe he hadn’t slept well and his body was disobeying his orders. All the while, Mako was calling out her name. At first it was an obvious scream of relief mixed with excitement, but as he embarked down the crater it became a nervous repetition, almost like he was trying to assure himself of her safety, like he was repeating her name in those soft, shallow gasps to try and steady himself. 

“Asami…Asami…” Mako huffed. He finally was by her side, reluctant to touch her as his hands hovered above her form, shaking slightly. Asami opened her eyes just wide enough to study his face for a moment or so. The spirit portal colored him a bright gold, which only intensified the features in his face. His eyebrows were knotted together in a deep look of concern, his mouth agape. His ember colored eyes were filled with more than the reflection of the spirit beam, they were wet with worry and desperation. A feeling of regret washed over her immediately. She had put him, and more than likely all the others, through a wave of déjà vu and alarm that they hadn’t deserved. With as much effort as she could muster in her embarrassingly weakened state she rolled to the side and touched the back of his elbow. Without words emerald eyes met ember ones, and she tried her best to suggest an apology. Mako nodded and wrapped her in a delicate hug before he lifted her and began the trek out of the basin. 

Asami shut her eyes and let herself be selfish. She probably could’ve walked, her physical strength was only slightly diminished through the battle and the strain of not sleeping or eating properly. It was her emotional strength taking a toll on her. Perhaps emotional weakness was a better phrase. She felt so empty. Like the life had been sucked out of her, like her body was without air. She’d seen someone having air ripped from her lungs once, and she could only fathom that pain before. Now, if even 1/100th, she thought she might understand it more. 

As Mako stepped carefully to avoid falling as he had when he descended Asami was able to take into full account just how reckless she had acted. It was enough to lose someone the day before, but for everyone to wake up and notice her missing was childish. They should’ve started their day in silent mourning rather than frantic searching. She made a mental note to apologize as soon as they returned despite knowing she would never really live this episode down.

Jinora offered a sad smile when they settled onto the bison’s back, and Asami returned it with a slight bow. The cold morning air swept her messy hair from her face and cooled her very core. She looked out at the skyline, the ocean meeting the horizon in a harmonious yellow tint was calming. She looked back to the scene behind them only to see the rubble of once tall buildings and fine roads. Thick smoke was still emitting from several places around the city and illuminated it in darkness, contrast to the middle of the city that was shining all the way to the heavens. The proud tower of light cut through the thick smoke and decay and was beautiful in its own right. Asami thought of how exactly that beauty had been created, which was with sacrifice, and turned back to the ocean view with a frown. 

The bison landed with a rumble, supposedly loud enough that nearly everyone came out to meet them, but Asami assumed they’d been expectantly watching the skies. Her gut twisted at the thought that she’d caused them panic. Think next time she cursed. 

“Asami!” a sloppy sob screamed and immediately Asami was in Bolin’s arms and off the ground. Despite being slightly crushed she welcomed his affection, despite how gross his crying was. Opal turned and offered a hand on her shoulder with a sad smile. All these sad smiles. She touched Opal’s hand before turning to the gathering crowd. Looking straight at Tenzin and Pema, she bowed deeply before stammering an apology as best she could.

“I-I am so sorry, I was careless. I won’t worry anyone again, none of you deserved that.” She was still bowing slightly, but more than that she was staring straight to the ground. In a mix of fear and embarrassment she became extremely timid at the end of her apology, as if they might usher her away or something.

“Asami, its quite all right. We’re just happy you’re back and that you’re safe.” Tenzin answered calmly. She looked up to see both parents, and the entire crowd giving her true smiles. Thankful smiles. Not full cheesy grins, not the sad smiles everyone was forcing, but real genuine ones. They’d never whisk her away, even when she acted like a fool. She felt a warmth spread over her empty chest.

Since it was early Pema, Kya and Opal began to start breakfast for everyone, and Mako and Bolin took Asami to her room. They still were beyond worried that she’d collapse at any moment. That, or they thought she’d run off again.

“Happy to see you’re okay. Do you- do you want to talk or anything?” Mako stammered. It was hesitant, but full of good intention. She really didn’t. If she did, she might break. This dread kept gnawing at her. Her eyes were hot, they stung. Her throat was swelling and she couldn’t breathe. She knew if she even began to think of it she’d cry.

Holding some composure, she uttered a small “No thanks” before she placed her hand on the sliding door and offered them a parting wave. The brothers looked at each other, but still nodded and left for the kitchen. The nice thing about having two guy best friends was that they wouldn’t linger much.

But that made the missing best friend all the more present in her mind. The loud, in your face friend who blatantly accused her father of crime right in front of her. Her Father. She couldn’t handle both of them being gone now. She…she had made her feel apart of something when her own blood had turned on her. She was the reason she was safe; despite the enormous amount of danger she’d found herself in at times. She could almost laugh at the irony, between battling terrorist or muggers, with her she had felt powerful and above all safe. She felt strong. Not physically, at least not always, but like she could change the world, like she could be anything. And now, in the absence of Kor- of her, he felt like she didn’t belong. Like her world was nothingness. She felt like a part of her had been ripped away. The one who made her feel whole, the one who had saved her, the one who put others before herself, the one she had loved- she was no where in sight.

Asami cupped her mouth and stumbled a few steps before falling into the bed. She sat there, back against the wooden leg, mouth covering her gasping sobs. Her free hand roamed in her filthy hair and made its way to her neck, which felt like it was closing. Her head spun and she couldn’t focus. The only thing she could think was how alone she was, and how she’d never see her again. Her sobs shook her more violently and she clung onto her knees and buried her head. Nothing was tethering her to the world anymore.


	3. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeouch some more friendship w/ mako and asami some more angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my writing :-)

The last several days had been challenging to say the least. There wasn’t time to sit around mourning or even recuperating, the world was in need. All able bodies between the air benders and police force began the restoration of Republic City. No one knew what to do about the spirit portal yet, so Su and Lin had blocked off the area. They still put effort into searching around the crater, but as time passed, hope died. It had been a week now, a week of awkward silence, of carefully selected words, and of quiet tears. Tenzin had called Tonraq and Senna the day Mako had brought Asami back from running off and they’d arrived as quickly as humanly possible given the distance. The Fire Nation had extended help efforts and Iroh’s army joined in the repairs as well as the care of citizens. As Air Temple Island became more crowded with refugees, spirits began to lift. Ikki and Meelo entertained and cheered up many, as well as made younger friends of all bending variations. The road to recovery was blossoming.

But not for all. When Mako finished his rounds, he’d go to the far side of the island and train himself ‘til he dropped, only squeezing in around five hours of sleep before dragging himself awake, ready for another day of hard work. He became distant, and everyone accepted it. Bolin tried, he tried very hard. All he wanted was to see everyone smiling, but in the back of his mind even he knew that wouldn’t happen. He cracked a dry joke or pun whenever he could, usually being one of the only, if not the only, people to laugh. He had Pabu doing tricks again, but the only people who spared the time to watch were the children on the island or Opal. Opal had lost some vibrancy, and from the look of the bags under her eyes that matched Bolin’s, it was clear to see both weren’t holding up well. Tenzin spent most time dealing with restorations or diplomatic matters, but when he wasn’t he was usually curled up with his children, holding them close while they cried. He was more involved with them than ever before, and Jinora had let slip that he must’ve felt like he’d lost one of his children before she too began to tear up. Pema had cried a lot in the beginning, but now she did whatever she could alongside Bolin to keep spirits up. She spent time coddling her children more, but she also tended to the real parents who had lost something precious- Tonraq and Senna. 

Senna was mostly quiet and would leave the room when she felt the tears rushing forth again, which was rather often. Still, she tried her best to help out in any way, be it cooking with Pema and the girls or tending to the refugees on the island. She wanted a distraction, she needed one. Tonraq had cried, but immediately he requested to go to the crater. He wasn’t giving up until he exhausted every effort to find his daughter. He spent a whole day searching the crater, and another going through the portal. After that he turned a bit colder. He looked more stern, but mostly just tired. His smile became a sagging frown; his energy was purely into restoration. He said if his daughter had given her life protecting the city, he might as well make sure it would be beautiful again. After full days of working he’d quietly retire with his wife and the two would silently cry to sleep together.

It wasn’t as if this idea hadn’t occurred to them before, she was the avatar after all. The line of work itself was more demanding than humanly possible. But for whatever reason, it never truly seemed like a possibility. The idea that Korra, their strong, loud, vibrant fighter would vanish from this world before them, it never registered. Especially so young, just starting out her life, just repairing the damage from the Red Lotus, just beginning to enjoy her victories. Somewhere in all that they never predicted that they’d be without her. Even if she wasn’t with them at the Southern Water Tribe, they knew she was having fun, protecting the world and growing. Now that was over. It had all come to a halt. And without answers. 

That was the worst part, there were no answers, it was just vague ideas and acceptance. Everyone assumed that somehow Korra had managed to redirect the power of the mecha and save the city, and that the amount of power had ripped open the new portal. However, they had also assumed that in that massive display of power, Korra and Kuvira had been obliterated. Vanished. A blast of light, a tower of energy, that was all they had. Everyone felt all the more uneasy with so many questions piling onto their grief. It made talking about her difficult to do without anger, but she deserved to be talked about. To be praised. She’d done the impossible yet again but this time for an entire nation. She was a hero in everyone’s eyes, not just benders, not just spirits, not only the air nation- no the world. She was an amazing avatar who’d given everything.

The only one doing worse than Tonraq and Senna was Asami. She’d refuted the idea of eating after three attempts made it clear it wasn’t going to stay down. She barely slept, spending most nights sitting in her bed staring at the ocean outside her window for hours, seemingly without blinking. Some nights she’d go out to the edge of the island and stare at it up close, even her reflection in the water. The girl who looked back was hollow. Her eyes and cheeks looked sunken, her paleness striking her more than ever. She had no glow, no vibrancy, no life to her. The greyness of her skin made the deep purple under her eyes even more prevalent. Her eyes were dim and nearly always half open due to her disconnect. She couldn’t keep steady conversation, even when she tried she found herself replying in one words or gestures. Many times Senna or Pema came into her room urging her to eat and come out for a day, but she always found herself unable to find the energy within her to interact with people. 

She felt awful. Not from the lack of sleep, not from the lack of food, not from her memories, none of that. She felt disgusting for feeling so worthless. Everyone was dealing with this right alongside her, so why was she so pitiful? Why could Tonraq and Senna function better than her when they’d known her longer? Why could Mako find the energy to work day in and day out when he’d loved her? Why could Lin keep control when she’d fought alongside her? Why could anyone keep going, everyone keep going, but Asami? She felt guilty that she was acting in this way, but the truth was she didn’t know what else to do.

She didn’t want to be around her friends because she felt like her lack of improvement was a reminder that things were broken. They were all trying and here she was, still the same as one week ago, still a mess. She thought several times about running, but that would make even more of a spectacle. She was so torn, she needed to be alone, but she wanted to be whole. She loved seeing her friends who were her family, but she hated burdening them with her despair. It was something even a genius didn’t know how to fix.

The hole in her chest had proven to be permanent, and if not, it at least didn’t show any signs of leaving anytime soon. She cried sometimes, but that had mostly gone away, only revived when she found herself thinking too much or living through memories too deeply. Mostly, she felt lethargic. Her body was heavy. She wanted more than anything to have the energy to leave her bed, but a force glued her in. When she felt good enough to eat she’d quickly regret that with a rush to the bathroom where the food would reappear in the bowl. 

Thinking now, she realized it had been three days since she last ate. Despite her state and near nonexistent energy, she pushed herself up. She may have not felt life within her, but she knew that neglecting food any longer would jeopardize her life, at least her vitals. Moving at the pace of a bearsloth, she found her way to the kitchen and grabbed the first fruit she could find. It was sweet but had a sour punch. It reminded her of someone. As she was leaving she saw the frame of someone with spiky hair sitting out in the courtyard, someone who could only be Mako. Her feet began moving before her brain did.

“Late night?” She teased with as much dull energy she could pack in. This would be her first attempt at having a conversation in two days, she needed this.

“Seems like I’m having a lot of those. You too.” He noted without much interest. “Haven’t been sleeping well?” The question was out of concern, it was genuine, but Asami couldn’t help but think how pointless it was to ask. He knew the answer. She responded a bit snarky.

“More like haven’t been sleeping at all.” She droned. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She just leaned back with her arms outspread and looked up at the sky, admiring the amount of stars that decided to shine tonight.

“Well…same here then. How- how’re you doing? I mean, with both of them being…are you okay?” Here it was. The talk no one had bothered with for so long. She was mildly upset, but more than that her chest pained. It was the hole in her heart, burning her throat and stinging her eyes again. She let it win.

‘Okay’ she thought. Was she okay? Obviously not. Nobody was. Their friend had just died and no one seemed to be as broken as her. She had just gotten her Father back to lose him again, she had just gotten her back to lose her again. She was far from okay.

“I’m alive. I can’t go a minute without thinking about her, I can’t go a second without feeling the regret of lost years with both her and my Father. If I hadn’t gone to see him, maybe he’d still be alive, evacuated like the rest of the cities inmates. Maybe if I’d pushed more to go to the Southern Water Tribe with her then I could’ve- then I wouldn’t have-” Asami was starting to fall prey to the sobs that threatened her.

“Asami. We are best friends; you don’t have to force yourself to stop. I know you loved her, I mean I am pretty oblivious sure. I didn’t know Korra was the avatar when we first met, I didn’t know you were Asami Sato yeah, but I know when two of my best friends were in love. Cut me some slack!” He joked playfully to ease her pain, to help her.  
She was surprised to say the least. She knew Mako knew, but when he’d mentioned her affection before, she thought it was out of pity if anything. It was right after the battle, and he seemed uncomfortable when he tried to comfort her. Then again, Mako comforting anyone, that was uncomfortable. Her hole in her chest stung a little more and she leaned forward to cry. He wrapped his arm around her and held her tight. She was trying to keep the sobs quiet, but they ended up louder than she could help. She was messy and gasping for air, but all the same Mako held her close with his head leaning onto hers.

She shook, and sobbed, gasped for air, made that weird mid cry squawk everyone makes, and shook some more. When what felt like an hour had passed she settled and rested against him, slowing her breathing and calming her mind.

“I just…all that lost time, and then I had her again and I was going to tell her and then the world demanded her back again. I don’t even know if she like-“ Asami was cut off by Mako’s hand on her mouth and a mad look on his face. She figured someone unwanted must’ve come to tell them to shut up, it was the middle of the night after all.

“Don’t.” He stated sternly looking directly into her dim eyes. “Don’t you say that she didn’t like you. She loved you. She loved everyone, mostly. But you, she loved. I tried to be that person before, but I couldn’t, we didn’t work, and I’m not mad about that. But Asami Sato, don’t deny that the most powerful girl in the world, the most powerful person in the world truly found a home in you. Don’t sit here and think that if you had told her she wouldn’t have said the exact same thing back with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Because I won’t let you think that, because I know the truth.” Mako looked angry still, a stern glare in his eyes, but his words were filled with nothing but love. 

Asami’s eyes turned a brighter green and she broke out into a large smile, a real smile, before she laughed, and then cried. Through her tears she kept the smile plastered on her face, staring out into the stars with Mako holding her tight.

When she noticed Mako had bumped into her, twice, she turned, only to see the man fallen asleep sitting up. She giggled before poking his guts a few times to wake him. He shook his head quickly and feigned that he was awake. When he began stammering an apology Asami shook her head with a grin and merely stood and offered a hand. He gladly accepted, still slightly dazed and stood.

Mako stretched then they began to walk in stride. He walked her to the girl’s dormitories and they both silently agreed upon departing with a hug. When it broke Mako looked out to the coming sunrise. 

“Looks like we won’t be getting much sleep for today after all.” He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.

Asami was confused, not that she didn’t want to help restore the city, but it was well known that she wasn’t exactly up to the work yet. And Mako seemed to understand that one heart to heart doesn’t fix a person overnight, so what did he mean?

“You have a lot of work or something tomorrow junior detective?” She teased innocently.

“No tomorrows is…” He looked at her skeptically, then flushed pale. She doesn’t come out of her room, she doesn’t talk to anyone of course she hasn’t been told. “Asami. Asami…tomorrow is Korra’s memorial service. The whole city is invited…”

The words struck Asami like a knife to the chest, the hole there stung more painfully. The city was giving her a memorial. She was officially confirmed gone. No more. Her whole body went numb, then on fire. She felt like her hearing went out, then she was incredibly dizzy. She fell slightly into the door before looking at Mako with giant wet eyes. He looked at her with the same type. She fell onto his chest and sobbed hard, harder than in the courtyard, harder than when she collapsed on her floor against the bed, harder than when she sat staring at the portal all night in agony. She didn’t care that they were in the dorms, she didn’t care about anything else but her missing heart. Some beautiful blue eyed girl had taken it away, and it didn’t look like she’d be getting it back ever again.


	4. Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of different people's thoughts and a big day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually a part 1 of 2 connected chapters  
> thanks for reading :-)

None. That’s exactly how much sleep Asami ended up getting. She had run out of tears in Mako’s embrace and spent the rest of the night curled up on her bed at Air Temple Island, staring straight ahead hoping that the morning would never come. But it did, it was inevitable. The same way it was inevitable that she’d have to truly say goodbye…to her. Today.

The temple was slow and quiet, like the day it was when Tonraq and Senna had arrived. The nomads were moving about helping Tenzin with preparations for today. Air Temple Island was too small for the whole city to gather at for the event, the council building had been crushed, and Avatar Korra Park was littered with city rubble. Earlier that morning Raiko and his wife had arrived, alongside Wu, and called for a general meeting with Tenzin, as well as Tonraq and Senna. After an hour they emerged from the closed room with long faces but had managed to reach an understanding. Wu had even managed to behave on the island without needing to be told. Raiko instructed Lin in private and that’s when citizens began being moved off Air Temple Island and back to Republic City. Asami sat watching what she could from her window and couldn’t decide if it was because their homes were safe to enter again or because of the memorial.

She sighed, she didn’t want to think about that. The memorial. She’d been to one. Her Mother’s memorial. It was grand, all the most powerful diplomats and industrialists had arrived, as well as what the Sato family could consider friends. There wasn’t much of any family that had come. The day was sad, filled with tears and speeches of her Mother’s amazing life, her achievements, her legacy. Asami didn’t remember much of that, just more of her Mother. Memorials meant goodbye. They meant the end, they were filled with grief, with pain, even if they were supposed to be in honor of a life.

Asami buried her head in her knees. Goodbye. Had the police searched hard enough? Had they after the battle? Had Tonraq?

No, of course. Tonraq wouldn’t leave a single stone unturned in the world if it meant he’d get his daughter; she knew that much. Over the past week Tonraq and Senna had become closer to everyone, but oddly enough they’d become closer to Asami most of all. She assumed it was because out of everyone they were the most grief stricken so they bonded, but that likely wasn’t the case. Maybe they just liked taking care of someone when they were broken. Senna was just as broken as her but was taking care of her when she forgot she must eat or move in a day. Tonraq sometimes stopped by the room for idle chat, but the conversation always ended up about Korra, and that was both something they couldn’t talk much of. Their relationship development was strange, but welcome all the same.

Lin was commanding officers at the temple docks, slowly sending the refugees over the bay to the city docks, which had been cleared by the metal benders and earth benders over the last two days. Raiko seemed adamant on his decision, and with some heated discussion it had been agreed upon, the location of Korra’s memorial service. The spirit portal.

Lin thought it was morbid, the idea of holding the ceremony exactly where she had died, or more so disappeared. She had argued against it, and persuaded Tenzin to do the same. It was distasteful in her opinion. However, Raiko pointed out the amount of people attending, the destruction of all acceptable areas was lacking, and this gravesite was in his words “truly a testament to her strength and dedication to maintaining balance in the world”. That and apparently Tonraq had wanted the city to see exactly what his daughter died for. Still, Lin wasn’t on board.

After sending off another boat of refugees safely she thought about what she’d say. Tenzin had asked her to speak as Chief of Police as well as a friend, which she’d been so caught off guard she couldn’t refuse. Words weren’t her strong point. That was one of the many things she shared with the young avatar. Hot headed, straightforward, a bit ill mannered, strong, driven- yes all those they shared but eloquent was not a word people would use to describe them either. The Chief had missed the girl in truth. She missed the rambunctious powerhouse usually destroying some part of her city or causing chaos somewhere. The girl who’d united her family, the girl who’d restored her bending, who fought alongside her on top of the dome against Amon. She missed the kid more than she’d willingly let show like some people on the island. An officer came up to her and broke her thoughts. She needed to focus, getting the refugees to the city safely, that’s what she should be focused on. The words would come when the time came, probably.

Tenzin needed to ask one more person a favor on this early morning. He knew it was a long shot, but he had hope. Making his was towards the girls dormitory he avoided a mass migration of refugees headed towards the dock, which amused him as Meelo was the one leading them. He sat on an air ball calling out orders like a general, making the crowd laugh as they followed the young boy. When he turned back he saw Kya walking from the dorms with her arms draped over both Ikki and Jinora. Both girls had red, puffy eyes and wet cheeks. He gave a look of concern to his sister who only gave him a small nod before he continued on unnoticed and they turned down a hall, Kya telling an extravagant story about one time she’d embarrassed Lin, the esteemed Chief of Police. He smiled remembering a moment when they’d all gone swimming years ago as children.

Tenzin turned to the door he sought and gave it a quick knock before quietly calling a name in a hushed tone. 

“Asami?” He almost whispered it. Everyone was very gentle when they disturbed her secluded self. They understood that while the world had lost the avatar, she’d lost her best friend, and on top of that, her Father. She’d been a wreck since, despite her efforts to socialize and help restore her city, she just didn’t have it within her. She was visibly depressed, her body changing and demeanor completely flipped. But no matter what anyone did, or could do, only time could heal the pain she felt. So everyone had an unspoken agreement and decided to give her space to heal. 

After a moment of quiet, Tenzin assumed Asami was weighing the options of speaking or pretending to be asleep. He called once more, slightly louder but still delicate.

“Asami, if you’re awake could we speak?” He pleaded slightly.

The door slid open revealing the girl. She was a beauty, known for that as well as her genius and famous name. However, the girl in front of Tenzin was a shadow of that girl. She looked utterly snow white, bordering grey. Her eyes were cast down, terribly hollow and swollen, a sign that she’d been crying recently. Her hair was flat, for her at least, and her body seemed fragile. This same girl who’d saved his daughters, the same girl who combatted benders with one close ranged weapon, now looked fragile, like she’d crack if she fell. 

“Hey Tenzin.” She gave a slight grin but it didn’t reach him as he only looked over her with more worry. She could still try and give off her friendly aura, but her appearance betrayed her. She was suffering.

“Asami. I’m sure you know about today...” he paused reading her expression. Her eyes had widened slightly and she looked like she was holding her breath. He carried on cautiously “I know its extremely difficult, but I’d like to ask something of you. As Korra’s closest friend, I was wondering if you could speak on her behalf, of her as both the avatar but also a person.” He watched her carefully. She was looking straight down, biting her lip. Her arms were tight across her chest, as if the tighter she held herself the steadier she felt. But she was shaking. That and Tenzin didn’t know if she had taken a breath yet.

“I understand if it is too hard for you and you’d just like to attend without speaking.” He wanted to make sure she felt comfortable.

“I’ll do it.” She spoke, so quietly that Tenzin wasn’t sure if he’d imagined it or it had been said. When her lifeless eyes met his with a sad grin he realized she had agreed, but he felt sorry again. She gave a bow and turned back into her room quickly and Tenzin made his leave. He realized she was beginning to cry again and felt useless.

Pema, Bumi, Jinora, Kai, and Mako sat in the dining room around empty breakfast plates. They were enjoying idle chit chat, and Bumi kept trying to tell war stories that everyone would laugh off. Outside Bumju and Meelo were chasing Opal, Ikki and Bolin in a circle, laughing wildly in what appeared to be an intense game of tag. Tenzin sat down and immediately Pema presented him with breakfast.

“How’d it go?” She questioned, sounding slightly hopeful. Her eyes searched his unreadable expression. He was conflicted, sure Asami had agreed, but she was in such a bad state her almost felt bad for putting her up to this as well.

“Well, she did accept the offer. But…I don’t know exactly how well she is.” He pointed out, but the rest of the table was all to aware. Mako spent most time checking in on her, Kya, Pema and Senna made her eat. They knew. Bumi, Bolin and Tonraq tried to get her to laugh whenever they had a spare moment and saw her outside. All that they could do was see if she pulled it off.

Asami threw her pillow across the room. It hit the wall with a small thump and fell onto the bed, which she jumped into and buried her face in. She let out a mix of a scream and an exasperated sigh. Speak on Korra’s behalf hm? Not something she’d ever imagined. Or ever wanted. 

What would she say? Everyone tonight would be talking about her strength, her victory, her sacrifice. How we should be grateful and happy she was our avatar. Asami wasn’t happy. She sometimes wished Korra wasn’t the avatar. That she was just a Southern Water Tribe girl who ran from home, became a pro bender, and eventually fell in love with Asami. Something simpler, so that she’d be here, they’d be together, and they’d be happy. But that wasn’t reality. She fell in love with the avatar, someone with duty more important than her life so they said, someone who’s life was for the world and not for themselves. That’s what hurt Asami, that Korra’s life was so expendable to others as long as they were protected. What about Korra? Who protected her?

She couldn’t pretend Korra was a simpler girl. She’d fallen in love with the complex human she was. She was a girl. She was just starting out her life. She was a fighter, a friend, a savior, a hero. She was a reincarnated spirit; she was the only master of all elements. She was a symbol. She’d fallen in love with every part of her, be it stubborn, aggressive, reckless, hotheaded, smug, honest, giving, shy, sweet, loving, she could go on. But this probably wasn’t the sort of speech Tenzin was asking for. She sighed again, what would she say?

The final wave of refugees had left the island a couple hours ago, meeting up with the people who were lucky enough to still have homes. Raiko had asked everyone to gather near the docks and they’d been there for around thirty minutes. Lin and the officers had cleared the area surrounding the portal, and people were allowed to enter the crater with the metal steps that had been built. Lin and Su still guarded the portal in the center, admittedly with a hope that the avatar would just rush through at any moment before it became set in stone, but also to make sure no citizens entered before the ceremony.

Tenzin had left early with his family and only the young team avatar and Opal remained on the island.

“We are going to be late if we don’t hurry.” Mako said as he rushed to pick up his coat while trying to cram his foot into his shoe with no hands. 

“We’re taking Asami’s private boat right? It’s docked close we will be on time. Besides I don’t think they’d start without us.” Opal gleamed, despite the sadness in the days she had turned her attitude around. She looked for the happiness in each moment, even if they were a little far fetched at time.

“Uhm, where is Asami by the way?” Bolin absentmindedly asked as he fumbled with his tie. Opal stepped over with a smile and fixed it for him, making him blush profusely. She pulled him down and quickly kissed him on the nose and he went full red.

“Ugh! I don’t have time to drag her out here we are going to be late!” Mako yelled. He was impatient, rushing, and emotional. Bolin took one look at his red face and knew he had to relax him before this night got difficult on another level.

“Opal! Why don’t you and Mako get the boat started!” He asked with a large smile. Opal looked at him with questioning eyes, and Mako grunted a ‘huh’. “I’ll go get Asami, so you too start the car! Mako is probably driving anyways.”

Opal nodded with understanding. She knew Bolin was going to help, so she offered hers in return. She swiftly took Mako by the arm while he looked confused. Bolin ran off towards the girl’s rooms and Opal smiled brightly at Mako. He’d been coupled.

Asami sat on the edge of her bed, full in a dress she borrowed from Kya that wasn’t her color scheme and hair and make up ready. This was the most complete she’d looked in more than a week. Yet, she felt more shaken than she had since she found out about the wake. Her foot thumped repeatedly against the floor, her hands shook, her skin was sweating. She was going to do this. She had to do this. How could she do this?

Mid breakdown, her door swung to the side and in came a smiling Bolin. His entrance wasn’t exactly the excitement she needed. 

“Asami!” He called gleefully. His green eyes were sparkling and he looked great. How could he put himself together?

“We’re headed out. Just wondering if you were coming.” He swayed back and forth on his tip toes looking at her with a perplexed look. She expected Mako to come drag her out while yelling about tardiness.

“Bolin, I don’t know if I can do it…” Asami reluctantly bowed her head and took a deep breath. You can’t cry. That mascara took time.

“What are you talking about? If there is one thing I know its that there isn’t anything Asami Sato can’t do! You can drive anything! You can fight anyone! You make things that don’t even exist yet with your brain and tools!” He was so excited, hand gestures and all. She gave a small smile in return and he carried on.

“You can give this speech tonight because you’re you! You are Korra’s favorite person! And she’s waiting for you right now, so we’d better hurry up.” He calmed down at the end and offered her a hand as he bent over to look at her in the eyes.  
His bright green eyes. So sincere. Her eyes used to shine like that. 

The fact that he said she is Korra’s favorite person, not was, the fact he’d said that she was waiting. It got her up and moving right alongside him, striding quickly to the boat. Mako was behind the wheel tapping his fingers impatiently along the brim. She smiled to herself, exactly as she’d expected.

Opal beamed and Mako’s attention turned to them.

“There you are! Let’s go!” He huffed, nearly getting ready to take off then and there. 

Bolin jumped into the back of the boat next to his girlfriend and laughed at whatever she whispered to him. Asami just stared at Mako.

“Uhm, what’s wrong?” He asked hesitantly, like she might breakdown all over again if he pressed to hard.

“You’re in my seat.” She answered confidently with a smirk. The whole boat went bugged eyed for a moment before they all smiled in unison.

“The wheel’s all yours, you know I can’t drive like you.” He smiled and stepped aside, gesturing for her to take the wheel. The four still had smiles across their faces as they drove across the bay in their fine clothes. The night sky was glowing up overhead, the sea breeze blowing their hair and dampening their faces. Asami drove a little too fast, but the ride was still smooth. She had a girl waiting for her after all.


	5. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memorial and aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic ever so I'm really thankful that you're reading this! Any feedback at all is appreciate and thank you thank you for reading this, nothing makes me happier :-)

Night had engulfed Republic City. The restorations had been happening quickly, much of the debris within this area was cleared out. The buildings that could be salvaged were, and those with too much damage were being remodeled by earth benders and mechas. A good portion of the city was full functioning now and was beginning to get back into the swing of things. It was promising.

Tonight the memorial was being held for Avatar Korra, who had died to save the people of this city and free the Earth Nation from Kuvira’s dictatorship. All had come to celebrate her, the hero of their world. Iroh allowed his army to join as well. The crater’s edge was decorated in firelight amidst the darkness of the city, while the center portal glowed fiercely enough to illuminate it entirely. People filled the crater, standing on uneven vines, spilling out into the streets and further. Once the four friends had arrived and made their way to the front of the ceremony, which was right in front of the portal, it commenced.

The podium and speakers rang through the crater, items salvaged from the untouched side of the city. Raiko was the first to come forth in front of his people, quieting them with a raised hand. He let silence fill the air before he took a deep breath.

“Tonight, we come here in unison to celebrate the life of an Avatar who gave her own for us. She endured countless battles in her short lifetime, all in order to maintain balance and peace for this world. This place that we have gathered upon today is truly a testament to her power, to her dedication, and to her courage. Avatar Korra, may she rest in peace.” Raiko finished his introduction with a bow and claps began to ring out from all over the crowd.

Asami was on edge. She didn’t like Raiko much to begin with, and he hadn’t been a Korra fan. She assumed that was all for appearances, rehearsed diction he’d been trained to recite whenever the moment rang. It made her skin crawl.

Lin recognized that he’d changed his words around a bit, but still it was a touching enough introduction for what Raiko could do in her opinion. She was focusing mostly on how to pay her respects.

Tenzin rose from his seat as Raiko found his way to his own. As he neared the podium positioned in front of the portal, his heart felt larger, his throat swollen. He turned to the people of Republic City with wet eyes and a shaking lip. His hands clutched onto the podium edge and he steadied himself. Glancing over those Korra personally knew, he scanned their family of friends. Bumi had Bumju on his lap, his lip shaking and Kya holding his arm tightly. Lin was next to Kya, her stern face twisted with sadness and she looked down as Tenzin’s eyes and her own met. Su and her family were huddled closely, all with sullen faces and leaning to each other for support. Opal had wet eyes but she was strongly holding an already crying Bolin. Mako gave his back a pat and exchanged a look with Opal, who only shrugged. Asami was holding herself tightly and looking paler than usual so Mako came over and offered an arm around her shoulder that she did not refuse.

Tenzin’s eyes met his family. Pema was holding Rohan, bouncing him lightly and offering a hand to Ikki who was shedding silent tears. Jinora held her close and Meelo was trying his best to keep his lip from quivering. Kai sat closely and offered a hand on Meelo’s knee giving him a nod to assure him it was okay to cry. Pema looked up from Rohan’s face to meet Tenzin’s blue orbs, and she gave him a sad grin of encouragement. Tenzin couldn’t help but notice how there was one significant person missing from the view of his family.

“Korra was an amazing avatar. She exhibited growth and understanding without even needing my help. She rose to every challenge, never thinking about her own interests, just about the best for the people. She saved an entire nation of people, she saved benders in our city, she saved the world from chaos, and she saved a nation from dictatorship as well as our city from destruction. She really wanted to be the best avatar she could be, and I believe she was better. But more than just the avatar, more than just my pupil, she became a family member. Korra is truly a member of my family and will be until the end of time. She was a dedicated, fierce, strong warrior, and an even fiercer and more loyal friend. She saved my family, our friends, and the world on multiple occasions. She deserved the world, instead she saved it.” Tenzin began with a shaky voice but slowly came to recount his memories of Korra with a smile. He lost himself in the tale of her burning the old air relic, defying him to probend, of her sacrificing herself to the red lotus against other’s wishes, of all the times they laughed and the journeys they shared. He summed his speech up and gave a small bow, and the crowd began slowly clapping. He returned to his family, kissing Pema’s forehead and taking Meelo in his lap. They cried together, along with most of the crowd.

Lin gave an emotional speech for her, which had shocked most people, Mako most of all. She opened up with their first meeting, how she had thousands of yuans of damage reported, gang members incapacitated, and a police chase, and it turned out to be Korra. She reminisced on their fights together, on their journeys spent together. She looked over at her family as she told the tale of how Korra had brought her and her family back together again and how grateful she was, slightly smiling the whole time because she knew Toph was watching from the swamp. She told the tale of Korra restoring her bending and how she owed her way of life to the girl. She closed with a description of Korra’s strength as a warrior, her bravery and her heroism. In the end she abruptly backed away from the podium, looked at he portal for a long moment, and returned to her seat alongside her sister. 

Tonraq gave a heartwarming summary of Korra’s adventures as a child, how she immediately began firebending soon after learning waterbending, how she picked the largest animal she could at the pet shop when she was only two feet tall, how she would race the penguins sledding down the slopes, or how she ran about at the Southern light festival. He detailed her personality, how proud her was of her overpowering bravery and compassion, how he couldn’t be any prouder of her accomplishments, how he was so glad to be her father. He was crying a bit harder than when he’d started when he began to explain how he was going to miss her asking him to spar and beating him to a pulp, her bear hugs and their eating matches. He’d miss his little girl, his proud avatar, and rambunctious teenager. He ended with saying that she was taken far too young, but he couldn’t be prouder of what she’d done for everyone.

The whole crowd was sharing this emotion. Whether they cried, bowed their heads, or felt the grief of those speaking, the whole crater and surrounding felt a deep respect for their fallen savior. Tonraq’s speech had moved many to tears, most of the front row was trying to quiet their sobs to no avail. Senna held outstretched arms to Tonraq as he returned and they shared shaky cries. Kya had actually begun crying rather hard so Lin held her close on her shoulder, albeit she looked a bit uncomfortable. Mako had started shedding tears during Lin’s speech that had only intensified as the memorial went on, and Bolin was leaking from nearly every area on his face. Asami oddly enough hadn’t cried yet, she was too nervous from the impending speech to give in her to emotions that were trying to explode out of her chest.

She slowly rose from her chair, paused, then began to stride to the podium. It became harder and harder as she neared the spirit beam, the light causing her eyes to burn, but that also could’ve been the tears beginning to escape. She turned to look at the massive amount of people, eyes failing her after a certain distance and the bodies becoming mixed with the background of the night sky. She took a deep breath and looked to her friends. They all sat with red, swollen faces and eyes gazing at her expectantly. Mako gave her a barely noticeable thumbs up and a grin that betrayed his falling tears. 

“Korra. She was strong, a bit of a hot head, impulsive, compassionate, competitive, selfless, and a hero. She was a perfect avatar who saved our world multiple times, who kept balance and peace and was willing to do so at any cost. But more than that, more than the idea of this sacrificial hero, she was a person. She was my person. She was a rival, a best friend, and a girl. She was quirky, awkward, afraid, loyal, she had boy troubles, she got frustrated, she had insecurities, and she was a terrible driver.” Asami gave a small laugh and thought back to when she had to repair her bumper after leaving a car with Korra before she had taught her how to drive. “She was an ordinary girl under all that pressure to save the world, a girl with her own desires, her wishes, her dreams, and she put all of that on hold every time the world needed her. She made sure that she fulfilled what was asked of her for all of us here today, but she still wanted to live her own life.” Asami’s throat was caught and she choked up as she told herself to continue. She sobbed and tried speaking in shaky breaths, holding her chest where her heart would be to stop the pain. “But now, she doesn’t get to chase those dreams, because she’s not with us anymore. I want everyone to remember her as the amazing avatar she was, she did so much, far beyond what one person should be able to or have to, but I want the world to also remember her as a person. Don’t lose her in this idea that she is that avatar and that is all, and it was her duty. She was an ordinary girl like every other, she was goofy and honest and selfless. She was perfect, she is perfect. She gave her life to give us all one and she’ll never be forgotten.” 

Asami rubbed away the tears and made her way back to her seat with shaking legs. The portal must’ve been stealing her energy away like it had stolen everything else from her. She fell into her seat and held her head in her arms that rested on her knees. She cried quietly for the remainder of the ceremony, which wasn’t long with only Su’s speech to go and Raiko to give a closing message.

Throughout Su’s speech of Korra’s skills as her pupil and the tale of how she saved her home and family multiple times, Asami felt drained. She hadn’t eaten in two, maybe three days, she couldn’t remember the last time Senna or Pema had stopped by with a small tray of leftovers. She had cried out everything she had inside, or so she thought, until she fixated her mind on two bright blue eyes and a lopsided grin, then she’d shed tears and her chest would burn with a searing pain. Mako kept rubbing her back trying to comfort her, but it didn’t help. Maybe it was helping him, every now and then she heard him choke out some tears and quiet them with a sharp inhale. 

Su ended her speech and the few claps in the crowd gave told her that this emotionally exhausting event was almost over. The crowd had stopped clapping early on, realizing that it was better to continue the memorial with silent appreciation than loud acknowledgement. Asami had been grateful for that, the whole idea of them clapping at her death hadn’t been sitting well with her, even if it wasn’t ill intent. Raiko took up the podium once more and waited until silence sat upon them again before he spoke.

“Thank you all for attending and honoring the life of Avatar Korra, I’m sure her spirit looks upon us kindly. I have an announcement while we are all here, if you live in the eastern district or upper north you are able to return to your homes tonight. All functioning hotels are now functioning as refugee housing until we’ve repaired your houses, so you can return to the city tomorrow and begin to stabilize again. To find your assigned location go to the police and they’ll guide you to the refugee area you’ve been stationed if your house isn’t repaired.” He ended with a smile and took back to his wife and other diplomats. The crowd began to hug and cheer lightly.

Korra’s friends were all disgusted that he’d turned her memorial into a city wide meeting, some asking Lin if she knew, to which she grunted she had no idea he’d pull that. Asami was furious and a bit baffled, did he really just turn this into an informative city rebuild meeting? How rude, how utterly disrespectful! She balled her skinny hands and wanted to land whatever weak punch she could muster on him, but Mako grabbed her forearm as she stood. 

“Let’s get out of here.” He spat. She was mildly confused for a moment. He understood right? They were literally at the funeral of the woman she loved, what was he asking? She was ready to unload all of her Raiko directed anger onto him for a moment until he turned and grabbed Bolin and Opal. “Hey, c’mon let’s leave.” Oh, that’s what he meant.

They slowly made their way out of the area, waiting in line behind the crowd of people trying to simultaneously depart. They had met with Tenzin and everyone and said they’d see them at the island soon enough.

The tension was palpable as they silently made their way to where they’d parked Asami’s boat. They’d all quit crying and were left with these tired, empty bodies that tinged with anger at Raiko. Asami stopped and turned to the sight of her friends, Mako with his hands in his pockets, aimlessly staring at some rock that obviously angered him enough for him to forcefully kick it from his path and then Bolin and Opal holding hands but both staring at the ground with gloomy expressions.

“I’m hungry.” She said aloud. The three all turned their heads up in question at her statement. “Let’s go get something, its too late to ask Pema to cook, and I wouldn’t after this anyways.”

“Uhm, you do realize half the city is destroyed right? And all the people are just going to fill up the refugee housing tonight or go home, it isn’t like there’s any restaurants open.” Mako asked, honestly confused to Asami’s thought process. Opal and Bolin looked confused too, although Bolin had opened his mouth and his eyes lit up, but then he closed them, uncertain if Narooks was safe after the destruction after all.

“Well, I have my apartment at the upper northeast part of the city, it more than likely is untouched, and I do happen to have a full kitchen as well as some drinks we could share.” She desperately wanted them to take the bait, she needed a night of drinking at least tonight and this seemed like the only day she would get anyone to wallow in despair with her before they’d be back to restorations.

Mako eyed her carefully, probably noticing the plea in her eyes, but ultimately he decided for himself. Yes. Tonight he could use a drink, or a few. This was the hardest thing he’d gone through since his parents had died, and on top of that he was repairing a city and trying to keep his friends going. He could cave.

“I’m in. I could use a drink.” He replied.

Boling looked at Opal who just looked startled for a moment.

“I’ve never had a drink before, so uhm…I’ll see about that part but I’d love to help cook, and I think this guy” Opal nudged Bolin’s shoulder with the crown of her head affectionately “actually does want to have a drink so we’ll go.”

Asami felt relief wash over her. She was glad to have them with her tonight, the days of being alone had led to far too much thinking and tonight of all nights she didn’t need that.

“So we’re going to walk all the way across town, at night, to a possibly not destroyed apartment, just to have drinks?” Bolin asked, his voice making the entire plan sound far more dramatic than it was.

“That’s the plan!” Asami laughed and poked him in the gut. She began walking the opposite direction of what they had been traveling a moment ago. Bolin looked at Mako for final confirmation, and when Mako shrugged his shoulders, they all set off following her.

Getting across the city was a bit more difficult than Asami had thought. The wave of people being sent into refugee zones and others moving about to find their homes was astounding, but she also hadn’t accounted time for blocked off streets and large piles of debris they had to maneuver around. In the end it had taken them almost an hour longer than anticipated, and rather than partially excited for drinks as they had been, everyone just seemed kind of drained.

Asami was determined to turn it around. She was a socialite after all, she could spin this. 

“Alright, so bit of a challenge, but now we can reward ourselves to more drinks.” She smiled and Mako grinned, he seemed to enjoy the idea that he could have more alcohol. 

They arrived at the apartment, and thankfully it was untouched. The power and gas were out of course, so they trekked up the stairs to the top floor (Asami kept apologizing) and once they arrived inside the suite, they all collapsed. Mako found his way to a dining room chair in the shadow of moonlight, Bolin dragged Opal over to what he thought looked like a couch and they fell together. Thankfully it was the couch. Asami shut the door and began to look for candles to light the room. She found several, most from her bathroom and bedroom and spread them about the kitchen and living room. She turned back to the kitchen and began fumbling through drawers for a lighter but every drawer seemed to be the wrong one. After the fourth incorrect guess Bolin was annoyed.

“Uhm, Asami? What’re you doing in there?” He asked, trying to hide the fact that the shuffling and banging was stirring a headache inside him.

“A lighter, I can’t cook if I can’t see.” She admitted honestly. 

“Uhh, you do know I’m a firebender, right?” Mako laughed a bit at the end as he leaned closer to the table.

Right. Firebender. She must be tired.

“Can you?” She pleaded, slightly embarrassed at her slip up.

Mako snapped his fingers and all the candle lit up at once. Asami jumped a little and Opal looked around in marvel.

“Show off!” Bolin yelled. Everyone laughed. Opal rose from Bolin’s chest and began to look around. The tall ceiling didn’t seem right for an apartment; this was as big as a house. The walls were a deep red and the floor a dark brown wood. The couch was surrounding a large fireplace, which begged question, until Opal noticed there was no wood to be found and the pit seemed to be used as decoration rather than for warmth. She made her way into the kitchen through the giant archway and saw Asami gathering bread and vegetables from the cupboards. She looked down at her collection on the black granite countertop with displeasure and Opal felt the need to help.

“What’s wrong Asami?” Honestly, she was a little nervous that Asami’s excited mood had been spent and she’d returned to her depressed shell. 

“So, about dinner…I may have not thought about the fact there’s no gas or electric, not to mention the food in the cooler has probably all spoiled by now, so I’m left with this, but you can’t throw this together to make a meal exactly…” She looked over her pile of fruits, veggies, and bread and thought it was less than appealing.

Mako stood and looked over it, it was fine but not what he had in mind either. Bolin came rushing from the couch and leapt over the island countertop that connected the kitchen and living room.

“Do you have snacks? Like crackers, chips, or anything?” He sounded like an excited little child. 

Asami nodded and turned to her pantry door, which she opened to reveal an assortment of sweets and tasty carbs. She only stocked this for her friends, Korra and Bolin had such heavy appetites that snacks were a must. Plus, she did cave to some seaweed chips every now and then herself. She thought of Korra again. No, don’t be sad now, try and turn things around.

Bolin jumped with glee into the pantry and began filling his arms full of different products. Mako laughed and asked Asami where to get the liquor from. She pointed to a cabinet and he began pulling out his drinks of choice and some glass cups from Asami’s other cabinet. Everyone shuffled into the living room to enjoy their haul.

“Opal! You’ve probably never had this stuff right? I mean I bet there’s good junk food in Zaofu, but Republic City junk food is top notch! Here try these!” He began shoving various bags and candies her way and all she could do was laugh. Mako poured himself an over half full glass of some brown, and horribly strong smelling liquid. Although Asami had these, they were mostly gifts she hadn’t wanted or her father’s collected liquor that she’d taken from home, she’d never actually tried most of them. 

She took the white bottle or clear liquid that smelled a bit sweeter, kind of like peach, and poured herself just as much as Mako. He eyed her suspiciously, probably doubting her she thought, and she ignored it. While she began to sip her drink Bolin poured himself some of the white liquid too and offered Opal the first sip of his cup. 

Simultaneously, both girls recoiled from the liquid on their lips. It smelled fine, but the taste was anything but. It was bitter, but it had the peach aftertaste that Asami smelt. This was what people found pleasure in? Mako had a sly grin on his face and drank his dark poison with ease, and Bolin nearly downed his entire glass. Opal exchanged looks with Asami, her eyes filled with question and maybe some worry, and Asami did it. She tipped the glass back and chugged the whole thing. 

Mako looked at Asami with bug eyes, but then started laughing as she was chugging it. Bolin looked at her with awe like she was doing some kind of godly act then began chanting “drink, drink, drink.” When the last drop of liquid had been swallowed she looked at the brothers with a smug face.

“Well, there’s one way to do it.” Mako laughed and patted Asami’s back like a proud older brother. Bolin cheered and eagerly finished his drink and refilled both of theirs. Opal stuck to taking sips from the cup she poured herself and Mako went at his own leisure pace with his drink.

They spent the night laughing around the table in the living room, experimenting with strange combinations of junk food flavors, and racing to chug drinks. Opal eventually began drinking more like everyone else, and Asami and Bolin started challenging each other to do various tasks or games. Mako joined in after his third drink and started rough housing with Bolin playfully, to which Opal and Asami began cheering for their respective teams. Asami was enjoying herself, truly. She was laughing and smiling and so were her friends. Then she remembered someone else who should be with them, laughing and smiling with a lopsided grin, challenging everyone to arm wrestling and chugging competitions. She quit cheering for Mako and sat, suddenly very aware that she just went to the funeral of Korra. The girl she is in love with, despite what they say about her being dead. She felt wrong for enjoying this time without her, she should’ve been right there with them, right there next to Asami.

Opal was still cheering for Bolin enthusiastically and the boys still wrestling when she came from her thoughts. She didn’t want to spoil this night for them, so she grabbed the tall unopened bottle of clear liquor and prepared herself. The only solution was to drink more in her mind, and seeing as after the second cup of the peach liquor everything tasted the same, she was ready. She opened the bottle and chugged straight from there. Mako and Bolin quit rough housing to watch the scene and Opal’s cheering died out as she was captivated too. Asami took a couple more swigs before she took the bottle away with an “aah” and raise the bottle in a fist pump fashion. Bolin and Opal cheered and clapped and Mako smiled but removed the bottle from her hands. She looked upset for a moment so he took a shot of the straight liquor as well. His face cringed up at the taste, this was not a pleasant drink at all, but it was hard liquor so it was less showy.

As the night went on they slowly lost their energy and began to lay together on the couch. Opal lay on Bolin’s lap, who was pressed against Asami and Mako on her left with his arm behind her. They talked about all sorts of meaningless and meaningful things, but somehow or another, the conversation had drifted to that territory that Asami, and likely all the others, were dreading.

“Do you think she’s really gone?” Bolin asked with a sad childlike voice. Opal touched his hand and he looked over at the other two.

“I dunno Bo, I mean we can’t really know what happened, but whatever did, it looks like she’s gone.” Mako mumbled, toying with the rim of his cup with his free hand distractedly.

“I don’t.” Asami clearly stated. Her arms were crossed and she stared straight down at the floor. Mako looked at her uneasily but she began again, “I mean, I don’t know either but, I refuse to accept that she is just gone and there’s no answers, like she vanished. I can’t accept that.” She got quieter as she finished her sentence.

“She would’ve liked tonight.” Bolin mumbled as he nestled into Opal’s warmth. 

Asami felt sad again and as she reached for the bottle Mako adjusted himself so that she lost balance and had to put down the outstretched hand to catch herself. He stood and stretched his back before gathering the alcohol and retreating to the kitchen. Asami turned to look at him over the couch and gave him a glare.

“Asami its nearly sunrise, and we’re about to fall asleep, but we promised Tenzin and Pema we’d be on the island in the morning and we all have restoration to start early. I think we should head back now. By the time we get to the docks by waking we’ll have all sobered up a bit too.” He spoke professionally, but also rather stern.

Bolin and Opal moaned in agony as they stood up but they agreed and began to help clean the apartment. Asami sat with a slight pout, she was rather drunk but then again they all were, so she decided to help. 

They began their decent down the flights of stairs which seemed even longer the second time, then out for the docks. The cool, morning air was refreshing and dewy, and it helped to waken them all up. They walked in silence, taking in the morning beauty and stillness of the world. Opal and Bolin held hands and stuck close to each other, occasionally kissing and giggling at whispers they shared. Mako walked ahead of everyone, hands in his pockets and face hidden beneath his scarf. Asami marveled at the cotton candy sky above her. She soaked in the beauty of the calm world.

When they reached the docks they were all much soberer, and with that, much more in pain. Their heads hurt from the lack of sleep and the concoctions they’d been drinking all night. Mix that with the emotional strain they’d had from the previous night and they really felt awful. Asami was capable enough to drive them to Air Temple Island and despite Mako’s urging she drove back to stay at her apartment. 

The solitary drive over the bay back to the docks cleared her mind. She let the cool air hit her and the occasional splash from a wave spray her. Sure, she didn’t have answers, and yes she admitted she was obviously depressed. She’d work on that. But at least she had her memories and her friends now.

She walked back to her apartment, about a forty-five-minute walk, lost in thought. She thought of all the moments she’d had with Korra, the rivalry they’d started off with over Mako, and how it was funny that she was jealous the Mako had gotten to kiss her when she hadn’t. She thought of the first time she’d taken Korra for a drive at the test track and how desperate she was to impress her, and how she’d taught her to drive and Korra had said all those things. She called her girlfriend. Not that she meant it like that, but maybe that was the closest Asami would ever get now. She thought of Zaofu when she watched over Korra meditate, and how she fought so strongly from kissing those beautiful lips that were sitting before her. She remembered when she carried Korra away from a red lotus attack on Naga, and how despite failing to save her then, they shared an epic adventure together. She missed everything about Korra. She always would.

Her feet had found their way to the crater, a shorter route technically but one she’d initially been wanting to avoid. She tried to walk past it, and she got further down the edge of the crater before she turned. She looked at it, the last thing of Korra she had was this, and it was beautiful. She grabbed the edges of her thick coat and pulled tighter, the morning breeze was starting to become too cold. She was alone, she was in a weird stage between hungover and still drunk, emotionally drained, and physically exhausted so she called out.

“Hey. I don’t know where you went, or what happened to you but I miss you Korra. And there’s one other thing I never told you while you were around,” Asami let a few tears spill out from her eyes and she began saying her goodbye. “I love you.”

Asami wiped her eyes and stared at the glowing portal. It seemed to glow brighter now that she’d finally said goodbye. In fact, it did glow brighter, right around the base. The glow was so bright and white that she almost couldn’t open her eyes. When it receded she looked back, only to feel her chest surge with energy and begin beating faster than it ever had.

“Korra!” She screamed.


	6. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've always been a slight Kuvira fan so I'm incorporating a redemption arc for her. Also, wingman Su is canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is obnoxiously long but it is intentional. One, its overdue. I was in the hospital recently and that took up a lot of my time. Intestines exploding is incredibly painful 10/10 do not recommend. Also, I have cram week this week, finals next, so this chapter is trying to hold out until I'm done with first year of college. Pray for me to pass chemistry. Thank you for all who read and I'd really appreciate feedback whether its ideas, criticism, or just what you liked/disliked. To be honest this chapter kind of took a path of its own, I had it all planned out and then it formed its own track so I wonder if thats better or worse? Anyways, I hope you enjoy and thank you thank you for reading :-)

The blinding light grew larger and larger until it entirely consumed her vision, but she kept pushing forward. Korra held onto a crippled Kuvira and emerged to the other side, standing in what she assumed was the outcome of the battle with the super mech. She searched around the basin for any guards or patrol, but there were none. Despite that, she wasn’t worried. Kuvira had been injured from Korra deflecting the blast from the spirit vine and the weeks they’d spent in the spirit world trying to survive. That fact mixed in with the odd mutual respect they’d developed for each other and the fact that Korra had been saving her for weeks now- she knew she wouldn’t run. She looked out to the sky, it was early morning, so everyone was most likely asleep.

But not the one person who’d dropped to her knees at the edge of the crater, jaw hung open wide, eyes steadily streaming tears. “Korra!” She gasped in a choked sob, her shaking hand moving to cover her agape mouth. She shook as she held herself closely, one arm clutching her ribs and the other her mouth. She had disbelief written all over her face, her eyebrows knit together almost as if she was afraid. 

Asami was hallucinating. She knew that much. She hadn’t ever been this drunk or hungover or whatever stage she was at. She’d definitely been this exhausted physically, but mix that with emotional exhaustion- yes she was hallucinating, all signs pointed to that. Yet, everything looked so real. Korra tugging a glaring Kuvira over and air bending them up to Asami looked so real, the vines even moved from the force of wind. Korra’s bright white smile and ocean blue eyes looking into Asami’s dull green seemed too detailed to be a mere hallucination. 

Korra’s face had dried blood and dirt smudged on it, a cut along her forehead that had started healing but looked too deep for comfort, and her hair was less than clean. It looked slightly swollen on her left cheekbone. She had dirt and, ash maybe, streaked along her neck and the left side of her clothes. Her collar was ripped, but only slightly compared to the bottom of her shirt that was tattered and missing a good amount of fabric. She looked to the rest of Korra. Her pants were burned at the end, and the charred fringe that remained was covered in mud and grass stains. Her knees had holes in them, but the skin that showed through seemed relatively unscathed minus minor scratches. Her fur pelt was gone from her waist band, so the missing fabric of her shirt revealed her milky brown stomach beneath. Her arm bands were present but also filthy, her wrist was wrapped in a knotted blue cloth, apparently the end of her shirt. Her arms had minor scratches marking her, but they were coated in dirt and stains, and colorfully spotted in purple and blue bruises. She looked absolutely awful.

Asami might’ve still thought this was a hallucination had it not been for the fact that if it were Korra would be in pristine condition, and that Korra had released her hold on Kuvira to bend down and draw Asami into a bear hug. Korra sat there on her knees squeezing Asami with her arms down to her side and her face in shock. She pushed away and held Asami by the shoulders, looking at her tear streaked face.

“Miss me?” She asked, letting a bright white smirk take over her tattered brown face. Her blue eyes brimmed with tears and she expectantly looked at Asami for some response.

“You’re real.” Asami gasped. She took her hands from her sides and began reaching for Korra with slight recoil, like if she touched her she’d shatter. Her palms found her shoulders she so enjoyed touching, and traversed their way to her neck and face. Korra didn’t look uncomfortable in the slightest, just a tilted grin and concerned eyes analyzing Asami. Asami’s palms rested on the sides of Korra’s face and she rubbed some dirt from her cheeks while staring up into cerulean. “You are back. You’re here.” She let tears fall again as she sprang from her sitting position to forcefully wrap her arms around Korra’s neck and take all of her in. Korra was surprised for a moment but gently wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and hugged her back, drawing small circles with her thumbs into Asami’s back as she too took in the other girl.

It seemed like an eternity that they held each other, Korra smiling into Asami’s shoulder, gently brushing her hair as Asami cried into Korra. Then a few rocks moved and they broke apart, slightly startled. Kuvira had taken the liberty of bending herself a chair from the rocks to sit near the two. She looked out to the bay with disinterest written into her face. She too was tattered like Korra, her hair fallen from its usual tuck, and her metal plated armor all missing from her shoulders. Her sleeves were both missing but they’d been tied together to make something that resembles a sling for her right arm. Her outfit was doused in dirt and grass as Korra’s was, but with much more scorch. She had burns and holes nearly all over her. As Asami looked more closely she realized her right arm was heavily wrapped in Korra’s blue cloth and a mix of green from somewhere on Kuvira’s outfit as well. Just above the bandaging was dried blood and a bruise bordering on black. 

Asami stood and nearly knocked Korra over in the process as she went to Kuvira’s chair. Kuvira turned to her just in time as Asami grabbed two fistfuls of her collar and pulled her body up. 

“What did you do?” Asami growled. She stared into Kuvira’s dark eyes with fury and held her close with a white knuckled grip.

Kuvira only smirked as she looked over Asami. “You smell of vodka rather harshly.” She quipped. “I don’t know what happened but rest assured the past few weeks were not my doing, or at least my plan.” She smiled at Asami’s rage and Asami thought about hitting her right then and there. Kuvira readied her left hand to bend without Asami noticing, perfectly eager to retaliate.

Korra stepped in and grabbed Kuvira’s left palm with her right while gently detaching Asami with her left. “Stop.” She ordered both. She turned her face to Asami and tenderly spoke. “She’s coming with me willingly, and believe it or not she’s kind of been a help these last few weeks. Occasionally.” Kuvira snorted.

“What?” Asami seemed disgruntled. The woman who murdered her father, who destroyed the city she built, her home, and who had her thinking she’d killed the love of her life for near a month, sat right in front of her and she wasn’t allowed to take advantage of this. That stuck a nerve.

“I’ll explain everything once Kuvira is with Lin. For now, can you use your magic driving skills and help me? I promise I’ll tell you everything.” Korra’s pleading eyes were enough, Asami didn’t have the will power to resist Korra. Still, that didn’t satisfy her hatred.

“Why should I trust you? Why aren’t you bending?” Asami spat around Korra’s shoulder at the dictator, still sitting relaxed in her stone seat.

“Trust me? No idea. But I’m indebted to her at least.” She nodded towards Korra who was watching her carefully. “That and, if you haven’t noticed, I’d only be half the bender I was at this rate, and she’s still got four elements on me. I know when to throw in the towel.” She turned away from prying eyes and looked out to the sea again. 

Asami looked over her, apparently that arm in a sling was worse than she’d thought, at least for the moment. Korra had a tight grip on her able hand, and she was staring down at Kuvira like a watchdog. 

“Fine. This way.” Asami spun and began walking, but waited as Korra helped Kuvira to a standing position. Kuvira tried to cover the pain but she winced as she extended full upright, and then began a slow limp in Asami’s direction. Korra began to walk, a slight limp in her step as Kuvira rested on her injured left side. Asami instinctively ran over and changed that.

“Come here.” She extended her arm to Kuvira, who looked back at her with a raised eyebrow and disdain. “Korra’s hurt on that side and you leaning on her isn’t going to help. If you need help maneuvering at least lean on me, I’m uninjured.” Korra looked like she was about to speak up to defend her body but Kuvira slumped over and weighed on Asami before she could. 

Korra still looked reluctant but she shot Asami an appreciative smile that she’d understand before they took off back towards the docks. Asami kept glancing over to Korra, checking to make sure she was still really there. She didn’t want to wake up in a crater staring at the portal again only to find this to be a dream. Her face must’ve twisted at the thought because in an instant Korra’s rough, but warm palm was sliding into her open hand and she looked to the avatar. Korra had a sheepish grin on her face and maybe a hint of a blush under all that dirt, but her eyes said “Its okay” and so it was. Asami squeezed her hand in thanks and held it the whole way to the docks.

Kuvira wasn’t faring so well by the time they arrived at the docks. She was breathing mildly heavy and slumping over herself more. Korra’s face was giving out to exhaustion and pain, she seemed far too pale to be fine whether she acted like it or not. Asami immediately felt the need to rush, which resulted in a rather speedy boat trip.

“Can’t you tell your girlfriend to slow down a bit? As an earth bender I’m inclined to not like the sea that much.” Kuvira groaned with a green face. The boat hit a wave and she turned over with a moan. “See.”

“Not my girlfriend!” Korra yell whispered. “And besides the quicker this is the less you’re over the sea. That and you can get some medical attention. Me too.” She looked over her wrist and flexed the muscles in her hand.

“She’s the only thing you’d talk about in there, what else am I supposed to think?” Kuvira let out a small laugh that quickly made her double over in pain. “Besides, while we may get medical attention, what awaits me and what awaits you are two very different paths.” 

Korra looked to Kuvira’s sullen face and she stared down at her boots. They both knew this awaited if they escaped the spirit world. Kuvira had evolved into a dictator and sprung war on colonies and the city. She knew repercussions were due. Still, the fact that she knew didn’t make it any easier. Life in prison, her name forever distorted as that of an evil demon, she never wanted that. She did what she thought was right, but she’d gone too far. Now all that was left was this beaten girl who had ruined the remainder of her life as she knew it.

Korra put a hand on Kuvira’s good shoulder. “I told you, I’ll do what I can. No promises.” She didn’t look at Kuvira as she spoke, just out to the shape of Air Temple Island coming into view. Kuvira looked up at her with a sad grin as she repeated “No promises”.

Asami wasn’t sure if she was allowed to hear that conversation, but she had. Maybe they didn’t mind, or maybe they had thought the waves of the sea and the motor of the boat would’ve drowned out their words. In the end she was left with questions. What had happened in the weeks that had made them, lastly checked enemies, now somewhat resembling friends? And on that note, why was Kuvira of all people teasing Korra about Asami being her girlfriend? That one confused Asami massively.

They’d arrived at Air Temple Island and Asami helped Korra out first so they could both lift Kuvira with as little pain as possible. At what moment Asami started being gentle and kind to the evil dictator that killed her father she didn’t know, but she continued to be gentle because Korra was doing so. They walked their way up to the courtyard that was now flooded in the morning sun, and Naga came running from within. She sprinted over to Korra and gave her a gentle nudge with her nose. Korra let Asami hold Kuvira, who by now was pale and sweating rather harshly, which was almost concerning to Asami. Almost. 

Korra continued to hug Naga before she backed up and ordered her to howl. Asami cringed at the incoming sound she was familiar with; it had been a method of gathering everyone when dispersed several times as well as a fun way to prank Mako. Naga wailed for what seemed several minutes. Kuvira was wincing at the noise, doing her best to cover her ears and Korra was laughing heartily with hands on her sides. Soon enough Lin emerged from the girl’s dormitory with her sister to scold Naga, and Tenzin and Pema and Tonraq and Senna emerged as well from the other side as well.

All six adult’s jaw’s opened in unison, but Pema was the first to start crying. Tonraq and Senna took out a sprint to hug their daughter. They didn’t even have time to cry and soon Korra was squashed by her parent’s embrace. She shed tears into her father’s shoulder and her mother did the same to her. They stepped back to look her over and joined in another hug. Tonraq stepped back and turned to Asami and gave her a hug, completely ignoring Kuvira clinging to her other side. Senna had to hold her mouth to quiet her sobbing and Tonraq held her shoulder.

“I knew my baby girl would come back.” He said as he fell into a sob that Korra matched. “I love you, we love you Korra.” Senna nodded eagerly behind her hand with a large smile.

“I love you both so much.” Korra choked back.

Lin and Su ran over to Korra and wrapped her in a trifold hug. The sisters squeezed and Korra just kept awkwardly laughing and attempting to hug them back despite her arms being crushed at her side. When they stepped back Su was crying and Lin had watery eyes. “Korra!” Su cried as she hugged the young girl once again. 

“I was gone a little while again, I’m sorry.” She looked truly guilty as she spoke, more so addressing an approaching Tenzin with a sobbing Pema at his side. Lin gave Korra a slight punch to the shoulder to get her attention.

“Kid, you have nothing to be sorry about, I’m just happy to see your face.” She even smiled. Korra’s jaw kind of hung before she smiled and gave a slight punch back.

Su traded places with Tenzin who took Korra into his chest tightly with both arms. Korra hugged him back. “It’s so good to see you again. I didn’t know if I’d have the chance.” He spoke quietly and Korra just hugged him tighter. She laughed awkwardly as she hugged Pema, who still hadn’t quit crying. That was when the adults finally turned to Asami.

“Kuvira.” Su let out, startled at the sight. Lin immediately moved aside to go for her and Korra snuck from Pema just in time to stand in front of her. The adults all looked at her with evident confusion and she stood firm.

“Korra…” Tonraq warned. Anger in his eyes was evident and Senna held his arm back as he stepped forward.

“Now, she has agreed to come willingly to answer to her crimes but there are some things that you need to take into consideration I think. She was only doing what she thought was right, it’s different from world chaos and eliminating a race like we’ve seen before. I won’t deny that she did some…crazy things, but in the end her heart wasn’t in a bad place.” Everyone was unconvinced, Asami included. If that was Korra’s ‘big save’ then Kuvira wasn’t any better than she had been before. “The thing is, when we were trapped we saw some really strange things happening to the spirits, and more than once she saved my life. That’s how she wound up with this and wasn’t able to bend from that arm.” Korra motioned to Kuvira’s right arm to which Kuvira tried lifting with a pained grin, eyes closed as she weighed onto Asami more. “There’s a spirit in there creating negative energy and influencing other spirits. We went to stop him and he blasted us with some kind of energy, Kuvira jumped in front of one that was going to hit me. He’s powerful and he trapped us in the Fog of Lost Souls for a while too. I’m worried.”

Everyone was quiet for some time. Kuvira tried standing straight but she was crippling over more by the second. As eyes scanned both Korra and Kuvira, they reached an unspoken agreement. Lin moved forward, much more calm this time.

“We still have to charge her for this destruction, but we’ll talk more when you’re rested up and Raiko is here. At least for now let’s get her healed and in holding. Whatever that spirit did to her looks bad.” Asami moved them both forward and Korra took on Kuvira’s weight again much to Asami’s dislike. 

“Today you should rest, first have Kya go over your injuries. We’ll talk about Kuvira and the spirit world tomorrow.” Tenzin assured. He looked to Su and Lin who nodded then took Pema’s arm up again. “I hope you don’t mind but if you’ll be resting the rest of today you’ll have to take all your little visitors now.”

Korra smiled brightly, her whole face lighting up despite her pallor appearance. “I’d love to, just send them into Kya’s room then.”

Lin made a small noise before she hung her head low and muttered something. Korra turned with a ‘hmm’ and looked at her quizzically. Lin lifted her head for a moment before blushing full force and angrily spitting “Send them to my room.” She then turned on her foot and sped away before anyone could react. Su giggled behind her hand and looked to see a red faced Tenzin staring out at her, slightly fuming. Pema patted his stomach and giggled. “Alright dear, let’s go get the kids and send them to Lin’s room, hm?” She dragged out Lin’s name teasingly and he looked at her in the same manner. Korra only looked dumbfounded before Asami stepped over, albeit a little too close, and whispered “They’ve been by each other’s side since you disappeared”. Asami hadn’t known it was that sort of relationship, but it was welcome all the same. Korra just smiled and ushered Kuvira to where Lin was standing, back against a wooden frame and hand rubbing her temples with her beet red face hidden.

“I’ll see you in a bit and I’ll explain everything.” Korra told her parents. They looked unpleased and Tonraq lifted his hand but Korra cut him off. “I’m fine really. I just need sleep more than anything.”

Despite unconvinced eyes they nodded and smiled to Korra and Asami before leaving. They each gave Korra a kiss before they turned to their room, Senna breaking into a sob again but Tonraq had a huge smile.

Asami watched them limp off and felt cold without Korra next to her. She still has this ever present fear that this was some horribly elaborate vodka and exhaustion induced hallucination that she’d wake up to and feel even more worthless than she had been. She felt the weight of yesterday and the night’s antics weigh in on her and suddenly she was overtly aware of how extremely tired and weak she felt. Almost on que to help her stand, Su was holding Asami’s shoulders with a small smile lingering on her lips. 

“She’s back.” She mused, shaking Asami’s shoulders slightly with a triumphant aura. Asami let herself be shaken and closed her eyes. “She is.” She smiled warmly at the thought, Korra was back. It didn’t matter what her relationship was to Korra, the mere knowledge that she was back, whole, and relatively okay after three weeks and five days was enough to placate Asami permanently.

“Go with her.” Su whispered, still holding that triumphant tone. Asami opened her eyes and peered out at the shorter woman with a raised eyebrow. “Go, I’m sure she’ll need the comfort after whatever she’s been through. I know you need it.” She bent at a forty-five-degree angle and nodded towards Korra’s limping outline across the courtyard. Su smiled and gave Asami’s lower back a push, and before she realized it she was following after the figure. Su remained behind, watching with a smug smile on her face before turning to wake a specific group of three people sleeping across the island.

Asami caught up with Korra and grasped her open hand. 

“O-oh! Hey uhm, we’re just going to get healed up, nothing special, so if you want to sleep you-“ Korra rambled, but before she could finish that sentence Asami cut her off with a ‘tsk’.

“I think healing is plenty fascinating, thank you. But I want to come with” she paused, clutching Korra’s hand a little tighter, “I want to make sure you’re okay. And believe it or not, I really missed you.” 

Korra smiled and looked at her toes as she continued walking forward, now following Lin through the winding halls of the dorms. “Really? Well I missed you too. I promised myself I’d come back.” Korra left off the ‘for you’ she wanted to end that sentence with, but with Kuvira hung across her back and her blunt teasing she figured against that. She’d learned a lot about Kuvira.

In the spirit world, with each night consisting of sleeping in watches and traveling with silence to avoid behind attacked, Kuvira and Korra had grown to form a relationship. It might not be friendship per se, but with nearly a month of protecting one another and surviving in a very unfamiliar ground, there was a level of trust and respect that seemed unbreakable. As nights grew longer and harder, the spirits growing angrier and stronger, they depended on each other more. Kuvira trained Korra in her style of relaxed fighting one night, teaching her to anticipate moves and react calmly. Korra also took up idle metal bending training from Kuvira when they had to hide for nearly a full day from wild spirits outside their camp. Korra and Kuvira came to an understanding nearly immediately to fight together rather than each other, they were smart enough to understand that staying together would prove better than wandering alone. Korra had spirit world knowledge and was an ambassador as the avatar, Kuvira couldn’t turn that down. 

They hadn’t trusted each other in the beginning, not at all. A few spirit wolves raided their camp on the fourth night before they established watches and went straight for Kuvira, Korra assumed she was seething with negative energy that drew them in. Korra stepped in and fought them, trying to talk sense into them, and eventually turning them away with words and defensive bending. That was when trust began to build. They talked about the Earth Nation, why Kuvira had done what she did, why Korra was sorry she hadn’t filled her role as the avatar for so long. Though most of it was silence, they reflected on each other’s words and accepted their actions. 

As time passed they had to hunt for edible food, which was hard to come by. Everything that looked like a fruit turned into a spirit, and every watering hole they found was overrun by dark spirits. More than once Korra collapsed and Kuvira had apparently carried them to a cave or made some sort of cover. Kuvira told her it was thankless, that she’d expect the same of her comrade, and soon they were in sync.

Near the end of the first week and into the second, dark spirits became powerful. Korra sensed something wrong, so Kuvira agreed to investigate with her. That was when they tailed spirits to find a gathering. Dark spirits were circling a cluster of shaking, smaller spirits who were normal. A large spirit was at the center of the mass. He was large and golden with a white aura emanating from him. He appeared to be a dragon, long whiskers trailing from his face to the ground and his claws wrapped around a staff laden with feathers, jewels and bells. His body was heavy golden scales and his underside was a mix of soft yellow fur and white markings on yellow skin. He was wrinkled, giving hint to some age, and long in length, but he was coiled on top of himself in a sitting position. 

“I am Shan!” A cry of glee awoke from the crowd filled with howls and screeches. “Give into your nature spirits. The humans have disrupted our peace again, now creating a new portal, disrupting our way of life, infiltrating our domain! We must turn to our nature to fight them off, to keep them in order that spirits have held for centuries. No longer will we run from the land, we will take the worlds for ourselves and show humans what it means to upset the spirits!” He preached in his low, guttural voice. He angled his staff towards the cowering spirits that were being circled and a dark wolf bit the neck of one, running it over to Shan. Shan smiled darkly down at the small offering before raising his staff and letting a bright white gleam gather. He pressed it into the spirit, a small tree spirit with a lone leaf. The spirit thrashed in pain and cries before it turned a dark red and evolved into what resembled a foxdog. 

Korra stood quickly, fists balled and knuckles white. Kuvira dragged her back down before she was detected.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She spat. She kept a firm grip on Korra’s arm in case she tried to ignore her.

“That, whatever he is, is turning spirits against their will into dark spirits! I don’t know how but-“

“Exactly! You don’t know how! Isn’t it better to understand before you blindly charge into there. Avatar or not I don’t think that you have enough information to go against whatever that spirit can do.” Kuvira was watching him from afar. Shan was continuing to change spirits into dark spirits with his staff and Korra’s eyes were overflowing with rage and dead set on him.

Kuvira stood and Korra did a second after. They emerged from behind the shrub they’d taken cover in. Korra moved forward to speak but Shan had caught sight of her and beaten her.

“Humans! Like I said, here to invade our land, to take our way of life!” The whole fleet of dark spirits turned to them and Kuvira didn’t even try and hide her panic. 

“We aren’t here for any of that. Trust me I’m just looking for a way out but I’ve been getting attacked a lot as of recent. By dark spirits. And now I know why. You’re turning them against their will into monsters!” Korra yelled in fury back at Shan, who smiled darkly at her words.

“I’m awakening their true nature, the only way to keep pesky humans out.” He uncoiled and began to float in the air, raising his staff in the process. Kuvira reacted before Korra knew what was going on but Shan had shot out that white light at the two of them, more specifically Korra. He aimed for Korra’s left side, but failed to hit her. Kuvira had rushed to push Korra out of the way and turned her back to receive whatever pain was coming. The beam hit Kuvira’s right side and her eyes went wide. It felt like all her bones splintered and her muscles ripped in a second. She let out a blood curling scream and collapsed into Korra’s arms. 

Shan rose, and lifted his staff. Korra, now stuck with fear, prepared for another attack, but was even more startled when he swallowed his staff whole. She lifted Kuvira who screamed at the movement. He called to his dark spirits and told them to chase but Korra had already begun running, doing her best to avoid the screams and cries of Kuvira on her back.

After hours of running and hiding, Korra finally made it to a safe area, a place they’d stayed at over the time together several times. She purified water from a watering hole not far from the cave and returned as quickly as she could to try and heal Kuvira. Kuvira had long since passed out from the pain and was ghostly pale and sweating ferociously. Her breathing was quick and shallow and Korra was worried she’d be alone in the spirit world soon. But the healing worked, at least to an extent. It took hours of vigorous healing but Kuvira’s breath evened out, her sweating stopped, and color started coming back to her skin. 

Korra stayed awake all night to make sure they were both safe. Evidently an army of dark spirits with some dragon with unparalleled abilities was out for them just because they were humans now. When Kuvira awoke, she must’ve thought she died. She looked around with dazed eyes and eventually focused on Korra in confusion.

“I’m alive?” She began investigating her body. At touches she still winced, but she was able to move at least. And she wasn’t screaming so that was obvious improvement.

“I tried healing you. It took like, three hours I think? But yeah, you’ll live.” Korra yawned then sat upright. “Why?” She asked, staring straight into Kuvira’s eyes.

“Because you saved me already and I hate being in debt. Plus, you weren’t prepared at all you were just going to let it hit you.” Korra was ready to refute but Kuvira sighed loudly before adding more. “And, if we do make it back…what awaits me but prison for my whole life? I’d rather die protecting a friend than that so…”

Korra blanked. It was true, not much happiness or redemption awaited Kuvira in the real world. In the spirit world she was surviving, but that was no life either. Korra hadn’t really given thought to how Kuvira must feel, she knew she had her grievances and regrets but these were darker thoughts. She thought dying was one of her options. That didn’t sit right with Korra. She’d been there, thinking dying was the next choice in order to let the avatar cycle continue. She wouldn’t let her…friend... think that way.

“I’ll tell them.” Korra spoke. “When we get back, when we survive and make it out of here, I’ll tell everyone. You aren’t some evil dictator seeking to crush the world, you nearly died for me to survive. That’s got to be something, time off or anything…” Korra wanted to sound sure but she wasn’t.

“Not an evil dictator seeking to crush the world anymore,” Kuvira joked as she tried to sit up more. “Thanks. I don’t think it’ll do me any good but they say it’s the thought that counts right?” When she failed to sit up she looked down at her right arm. It wasn’t moving. Over and over her brain said ‘move’ but to no avail. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped at the realization. She thought of the karma behind it, paralyzed from a spirit beam like she’d destroyed things with a spirit beam. She could almost laugh.

“What’s wrong?” Korra asked, inching forward.

“Looks like I lost an arm on that one.” Kuvira shrugged her left shoulder. “Funny right? Spirit beam and all.” She ripped off her right sleeve with her left arm in one swoop, revealing an utterly black arm with shot veins and blood rising through her skin. Korra nearly fell over, Kuvira just looked at it in horror.

Korra instantly tore her shirt and created a sling. She tied Kuvira’s right sleeve and left, after she ripped that off, around the arm to try and add pressure, if that might do anything. More than that it was just to keep it out of sight, Korra didn’t want Kuvira constantly reminded of it and if this could help in the slightest she might as well. She carefully got Kuvira into the sling and sat her upright. Kuvira began bending with her left arm, smiling a little when she realized she could, in fact, still bend.

“Thanks.” Kuvira huffed. “Now, get some sleep. You’ve saved our asses again and I owe you now.” 

“But what if-“

“I’ll scream your name so you wake up. If not, I can metal bend my armor with my left hand so I’ll defend us. Sleep.” Kuvira turned her focus to the end of the cave, and Korra didn’t have the energy to argue. She fell into a deep sleep within minutes.

Suddenly Lin was stopping and opening a door and Asami had worried eyes cast over Korra. She must’ve been too deep in thought to really process the whole trip to Kya, and judging by Asami’s eyes she might’ve missed a conversation or two in her trance.

Kya was asleep in the double bed and Lin, steaming with embarrassment walked over to nudge her awake. Lin turned over, her back to the door and groaned. Lin bent down to whisper “Kya, wake up we need you” and Kya responded with a half asleep attack. She threw her arms over Lin’s shoulders and tugged her down onto the bed and whispered “I was cold, I needed you” before kissing Lin softly. Lin couldn’t squirm away fast enough and went a deep shade of red before she just gave up. Asami coughed by the door and Kya turned to see three girls standing, one practically unconscious and two awkwardly containing laughs at Lin’s glare. Kya became completely aware of what they just witnessed and stood quickly and let out a small laugh.

“Uhm, didn’t know company was here…sorry girls. I, we-“ Kya began but Lin cut between them.

“They know, just heal them so they can leave.” She was still beet red and Korra found this to be one of the best treats she never thought she’d see coming back.

Kya, finally waking up, realized it was Korra who stood in front of her and she grinned from ear to ear. “Korra, thank Raava! I’m so sorry I didn’t realize right away! Dear!” She hung her arms around Korra’s neck and kissed her forehead. “I’m so happy you’re okay! How?”

“She’ll be okay if you heal her already.” Lin muttered, earning her a light slap from Kya.

“And I’ll explain a little in the process. First,” She motioned her head to Kuvira, “Can you heal her? She’s not doing so well.”

Kya looked at Kuvira, obvious disapproval on her face. She turned to Lin who nodded ‘yes’ and then to Korra, who had a pleading look in her eyes. She looked down to Korra’s hand that was intertwined with Asami’s and to Asami. If Asami, the person who thought only of Korra’s best interest and had hatred for Kuvira on different levels could allow her to be healed from the brink of death, she assumed there was a reason, and probably a good one. She didn’t ask either, information that she needed to know would find its way to her.

“This way.” She made her way out of the room and Lin followed quickly behind her. Asami tugged on Korra’s hand and she patiently waited for Kuvira to begin moving. They walked down the hall to a large area that held spirit water. It looked more like a public bath than anything but the island didn’t have any of those. Korra lowered Kuvira into the tub and Kya began her process. The water danced over her body and glowed. She began screaming in pain and thrashing slightly, Korra let go of Asami’s hand to grip Kuvira’s with two hands and deep concern on her face. Although it was annoying for Korra to drop her hand to hold Kuvira’s, she knew Kuvira needed it more in the moment, and she also knew that whatever happened in the time they disappeared was drastic. There’d be no way Korra could’ve forgiven everything she’d done if Kuvira hadn’t earned it. All the same, that itself made Asami worry.

They sat in the room for a long while as Kya continued to heal Kuvira. Kuvira passed out after a while but Kya noted that it wasn’t because she was healed, her body was in too much pain. The healing was working though. Lin noticed the sweat building on Kya’s brow and began to rub her back despite her obvious embarrassment to her kind side being witnessed. Asami eventually did the same for Korra because the worry never left her face. After half an hour of silence and work Kya let the water go and the glow left it. 

“She still need healing, probably round of it like you had Korra, but I’d say this is good for now, it’s about all she can take. She had nearly all the ribs in her right side cracked, and most muscles were either torn or strained. I primarily focused on her diaphragm, but I still need to give attention to her arm, leg and pelvis. I think she may have cracked that too. No idea how she was standing.” She wiped sweat from her brow. “Okay, switch, I want breakfast.”

Korra gave a small laugh and she and Lin lifted Kuvira’s unconscious body up and out of the water. Korra water bent her dry and Asami instinctively shed her jacket and draped it over her. Korra smiled at the sight. Korra got in the bath and winced at the temperature, but eased into a sitting position. She reached over to Asami, who grabbed her hand without second thought.

Kya began healing her, the water taking up its glow again. Korra didn’t scream in pain, but it was apparent she’d been hiding how much she was in. She gripped Asami’s hand a little too tightly and clenched her teeth, jutting her jaw up to the ceiling and squeezing her eyes shut. Her breathing was heavy and fast and sweat furrowed on her brow quickly.

“Just keep breathing Korra, I’m working on your broken wrist right now.” Kya soothed.

Asami looked over Korra with worry. She had broken bones. What happened to her in there that had done this. 

After a few more minutes, Korra turned and pulled Asami closer. She let out a small ‘owww’ that she wasn’t proud of and Asami brushed hair out her face and began stroking her cheek with her thumb. She looked to Kya for an explanation.

“Two fractures in her left leg, a lot of muscle damage.” Kya frowned as she moved the water around with more vigorous movements.

Asami looked absolutely crestfallen. She continued brushing Korra’s hair and holding her hand, whispering an occasional word of encouragement and trying her best to hide her anxiety that was eating her alive. Korra looked like she was in so much pain and she hated that she couldn’t do more than wait it out with her. Kya let the light fade and Korra eventually evened out her breathing against Asami’s hand. 

The door opened and Su appeared, accompanied by three wide eyed friends and five airbenders who immediately began to tear up. Ikki and Meelo just stood and cried and Jinora pulled Kai forward and went to hug Korra. Korra didn’t hide her exhaustion now, barely opening her eyes or moving when Jinora wrapped around her, but she made an attempt to hug back, as best she could while still in the water.

Korra stood and Asami helped steady her with both hands. She bent the water off herself and looked at her friends. Bolin, of course, was a sobbing mess. Mako looked a mix of happy and utterly flabbergasted. Opal was crying but had a huge smile on her face all the same. Meelo, Ikki and Rohan ran up and hugged her legs and waist. She could make out “Korra” and “so glad” through their sobs as she hugged the three back. Kai gave her a pat on the back and smiled warmly, his eyes wet and Jinora crying on his shoulder with a smile on her face. Bolin and Opal rushed forward when the trio of kids backed away and Korra nearly fell but Bolin clamped his arms around her. 

“I’m so happy!” He hollered. “I was so sad and now I am so happy!” She sobbed.

Opal just hugged the two with a warm smile and let tears trickle down her face.

When they left Mako made his way over and looked at Korra. Then he looked at Asami.

“You brought her back?” He asked with his pointed brow raised.

“I was lucky enough to find her.” Asami smiled. Mako smiled in turn and pulled the two into a hug to Asami’s surprise. “I’m so glad you did.” He spoke, only loud enough for the three of them to hear.

“Me too.” Korra replied. Asami turned bright red and she was thankful her face was in Korra’s shoulder or everyone would’ve seen.

They broke and Mako looked out behind Korra’s shoulder. His pupils shrunk and he looked at Korra quickly.

“What is she doing here?” He spat, giving she an emphasis so that Korra would understand exactly who he was talking about.

“She saved my life. Honestly, I’d probably be dead if she hadn’t stepped in. Please. Just, not right now.” Korra begged. “Lin is still taking her to holding. She’s…she’s still a criminal.” 

Mako backed off, but the whole room shot looks at Kuvira’s unconscious body. It was hard seeing the hatred, but she also couldn’t deny that they were allowed that. Korra was torn. She was tired.

Asami saw that much. She pulled Korra close by her hand and looked to their friends. “Korra needs to rest today, so we’ll go do that.” Korra looked at Asami from her side and Asami backpedaled instinctively. “I mean I’ll go take her to do that.”

Everyone nodded and filed out of the room. Lin lifted Kuvira’s body and made her way the opposite direction to her guards, Kya helping her carry the girl. The kids ran out to the courtyard and the three older friends stayed behind to talk for a bit before they nodded and dispersed. 

Korra squeezed Asami’s hand as they made their way back. “I’d like it if you joined me on my ordered rest day, but don’t you have to help everyone? I was just assuming that you’d be busy.” She looked her their hands intertwined to conceal her nervousness. After a long silence, Asami stopped and in turn so did Korra.

“Korra,” Asami was filled with disappointment. She felt so guilty for what she was about to say, “I haven’t been…okay…since the battle.” Korra looked over Asami’s body trying to find out what she meant. “Physically I’m fine. Mostly. Mentally, I was…I am not I guess.

“I just…when I thought that I’d lost both you and my father, I shut down. I couldn’t function. I had this pain in my chest that I thought was never going to heal. I’d just gotten my father back in my life after all that pain, and then he was gone. And I watched it. He chose to spare my life and end his for us, and I,” Asami brushed her hair back with her free hand and was fighting through sobs as she continued. “Korra when I thought you were gone, I don’t know, my body shut down. My brain did. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep without nightmares. I had panic attacks and I’d run away and find myself at the portal screaming your name ‘til I passed out. Mako would find me and drag me back, Senna and Pema would try and get me to eat every couple days, they’d try and get me to shower too. Your dad and Bumi and Bolin they’d stop by to tell me jokes but…I wasn’t doing good. At all. And I hated myself for that. I wanted to be helping, I wanted to fix what I thought you had died protecting but it was too hard. And even your parents who’d known you longest, Tenzin who was like a second father, Mako who was in love with you at a time, they could all help so I felt so disgusted with myself that I wasn’t. That I couldn’t. I’m so sorry. I just-“ Asami let go of Korra’s hand and buried her face. She let out deep sobs and her chest shook as she tried to catch her breath.

Korra hadn’t said anything and Asami felt the pain in her chest react violently. ‘She was disappointed. She wanted you to help, she needed you to be able to act like any other normal person and you couldn’t even do that much. You don’t deserve her even as a friend.’

“Asami.” Korra muttered. “Asami can you please look at me.”

Asami reluctantly relinquished her shield and looked down at Korra. Her blue eyes were wet and she had fresh tear streaks down her face. She looked up at Asami with an unreadable expression and Asami was mentally developing worse possible scenarios in her head.

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami. Asami didn’t know what else to do other than cry into the shorter girl’s shoulder. Asami heard Korra let out some sobs too. They stood there, in the middle of the hall, crying into each other. 

“I thought I’d never see you again.” Asami cried. She held Korra tighter.

“I wasn’t gonna let that happen.” Korra replied, lips brushing against Asami’s arm. “When I was in there, I ended up in the Fog of Lost Souls. It’s a place that makes you forget yourself, and you wander until the end of time in agony. It makes you repeat your darkest memories.

“When I was in there, I relived it all. I relived Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer. I relived losing my body and regaining it. It was hell.” Korra stiffened and Asami hugged her tighter, crying harder because Korra went through that all again. Once had been enough.

“And you know, it’s supposed to be like an eternal prison. You aren’t supposed to escape. But somehow, through every memory I just remembered how you always kept me going. I remembered every little thing we ever shared, every fight, every joke, every adventure. I remember the way you’d speed in a car to show off, or the hair flip thing you love to do. I remembered you trying to teach me how to wear lipstick and all I could think of was your lips. I thought about you teaching me how to dance when we were bored that one day after spirit vines and how I kept tripping and you’d spin me around. How you taught me how to drive and still told me I was good even though we both know I nearly killed two pedestrians. I remember how many times you’ve put yourself in danger for me when I’m supposed to be the avatar protecting you. I remembered the first time I saw you and how I didn’t like that beautiful girl. I remembered the last time I saw you. Then I thought about how mad I would be if the last time I saw you was you in a hummingbird suit and that was it.

Asami’s heart was beating so hard in her throat she thought she wouldn’t get enough air, and with how hard she was crying now she thought she may die.

“Asami remembering you brought me to my senses. I remembered I am stronger than my memories, that I’ve survived all that shit and I’m still here. I thought about how mad I’d be if I never got to see you again and I got out. I don’t know how but, you got me out of the worst of it again. And I’m not mad at you for what you went through. If anything I’m sad, it was my fault. I left you again.”

“It’s not your-“

“Shh.” Korra snuggled her head into Asami’s arm. “If I hadn’t disappeared you would’ve been okay. But you know what? I think that would’ve happened to me. If you hadn’t gotten out of that hummingbird suit…I can’t even think of what might’ve happened. If you weren’t around right now, I’d be trapped in the spirit world wandering ‘til the end of time reliving terrible things. You saved me again.” Korra nestled closer to Asami. “Asami…I got out of there because every night I’d think of home; I’d think of you. I thought about how bad I wanted to make sure you were okay after your dad. I wanted to hold you as close as I could and do dorky things that I can’t even explain. You don’t have to apologize for your feelings, it’s okay.” Korra kissed Asami’s arm and moved back to stare at her eyes. They were bright green again, the emerald that Korra loved.

Asami’s heart had probably exploded some time ago, and she was gently crying with a goofy grin plastered on her face. She looked down at Korra who had quit crying and had a blush blooming across her cheeks. She felt her cheeks heat up as well.

“You don’t have to apologize for anything because I’d still love you.”

Asami’s heart leapt out of her chest. But she didn’t have time to react to that because Korra was up on her tip toes with her eyes closed and her head tilting and Asami was leaning in before she could comprehend what was happening. She closed her eyes and their lips met in the softest kiss that either of them had ever had. Asami rearranged her hands to fall on Korra’s shoulders and Korra gently tugged on Asami’s waist to bring her closer. Asami felt her heart pounding and was acutely aware that Korra probably felt that too. Korra began to wrap her arms around Asami’s back and Asami wrapped her arms tighter around Korra’s shoulders. They shared smaller pecks before giving into a deeper kiss. Korra sought out Asami’s bottom lip and gently sucked on it and Asami felt sparks surge through her body. She smiled into the kiss and Korra smiled too, breaking apart to give Asami two more gentle pecks, then opening her eyes. Bright green eyes were gleaming down at her, a red blush lighting up and fabulously white smile.

“I love you.” Asami whispered like it was the most delicate thing on Earth.

“I love you.” Korra breathed out, and tucked herself into the crook of Asami’s neck. They stayed there, silent and wrapped in one another for a while, the morning sun shining into the hall, the sound of birds echoing. Asami eventually began toying with Korra’s hair absentmindedly and Korra drew shapes and letters on Asami’s back lightly.

“Not at all how I imagined our first kiss.” Asami mused with a slight giggle. She continued to toy with a strand of Korra’s hair until Korra pushed her back and sported a look of feigned shock,

“Asami Sato, you were fantasizing about me?” She smiled coyly. “So, better or worse?” She asked as she detangled herself from the taller girl and wound their hands together.

“Better. Definitely better.” Korra smiled proudly and lifted her chin like a dork, and Asami could only look at her like she was the best thing to ever exist. 

Soon enough they made their way back to Asami’s room, which had been Korra’s, and tangled themselves together in the bed. With Korra’s head on Asami’s chest, and Asami gently playing with Korra’s hair, it wasn’t long before both were lost to sleep.


End file.
